Jouko
Buys kilju from the player Can be driven home Owns a hidden suitcase Can be helped to move into his new house |voice = Yes |killable = No, but can be knocked unconscious }} Jokke (or the drunk guy) is the person that may call the player at night (2 am) to take him from the pub and drive him to his home. He will pay the player between 100 to 700 mk at the goal. His house is located at the eastern side of the map. It is possible to pick him up with the Satsuma, Hayosiko and Ferndale. The man can be knocked down if the player walks into him, and his limbs (legs, torso, arms, thighs, hands, etc.) can be moved by clicking and dragging, just like Jani, Petteri, or Pena when killed. Kilju Jokke also buys kilju from the player at various rates depending on the quality of the stuff, the highest sum for a single canister being 170 mk. As it takes a few days for the fermentation process to happen, and one full batch being enough to fill 20 juice canisters, the most cash that can be made off him in one go is 3,400 mk. Exploiting him by selling kilju bottles filled with water after giving him one bottle filled with good kilju will result in him calling the player, saying that he knows he's been swindled. This will cause Jokke to slash the Satsuma's tyres, which then need to be replaced. New house After Jokke has been taken home five times and some time has passed, he will call the player, requesting help with moving his furniture to his new house in Peräjärvi. Once all of his furniture has been moved, Jokke will hand out a sizeable sum of money, and kilju can be sold to him once more. The suitcase After giving him a ride home a few times, Jokke reveals that he is in fact a millionaire and has hidden a suitcase filled with cash somewhere near the lake. Finding and keeping the suitcase will cause Jokke to try to murder the player in their sleep with an ax. He can be neutralised by punching him or running him over with the Satsuma, Hayosiko, or the Gifu. Sleeping in a place other than the bed at home will also prevent him from attacking. If you steal the suitcase, Jokke will eventually kill himself. He will leave a note on his door and his body can be seen hanging from the large bridge. Quotes :Main article: Jokke/Transcript *''"Good evening! Thank you for coming!"'' *''"Here is a small compensation of your troubles."'' *''"Goodbye! (falls down)"'' *''"My wife is going to move to Vaasa and get herself a finnswede man. Those are so clean and sober! 30 years of marriage down the drain."'' *''"One day I will go to the railroad and shout "Blow your whistle and run over me, sucker!""'' Phone quotes: *''"I tried to call everybody. Please can you take me from the Pub and drive me home?"'' *"You have sold me shit, you little bastard! Smell pussy!" Kilju quotes: :"Alright. Let's see how good this sugar wine is." :"Very good sugar wine! I love this, strong as hell! I pay of course for it." :"This tastes like water and piss. I want alcohol. Not this mess."